UkUs Fairy Tale
by MoonMonya
Summary: Arthur sings about the story of his lost love. The memories bring tears to his eyes.


Emerald eyes slipped swiftly from one face to another. Arthur could see the whole bar from where he stood on the stage, a violin lazily leaned onto his shoulder, his mouth inches away from the microphone. His gaze stopped on a far away corner of the bar and the Brit resisted the urge to let out a loud sigh into the microphone.

There was that table that Arthur couldn't see from his spot on the stage, under the bright spotlight. He knew though that nobody sat there. It was _his_ table... Nobody else would have chosen a lonely table with one chair like that, though he said he liked to listen to the music in silence. God it was so long ago... _He_ was gone now...

With all those curious eyes fixed on him, the Brit raised the bow and gently placed it onto the strings of his violin. After a second of thought, which the Brit really didn't need, he had memorised this song perfectly, Arthur started playing, silence falling onto the room like a blanket. People stopped mid sentence to just listen to the Brit play his amazing tune. Little did they know that it was a tune meant for one person and one person only, and Arthur wished from the bottom of his heart that the person could hear him...

A silent gasp escaped the lips of many when Arthur parted his lips and sang the first lines of the song. His voice was so filled with emotions, especially love...

"_**Years ago, when I was younger, I kind of liked a boy I knew. He was mine, and we were sweethearts. That was then, but then it's true."**_

_Arthur flipped the page of his mystery novel, his emerald eyes scanning over the words on the page, though his mind was concentrated on something else entirely. So much that he was barely paying any attention to what was written in the book. _

_What captured his gaze were two large blue eyes, hidden safely away behind glasses, which stared up at him from the opposite side of the sofa. Eventually, the stare which was accompanied with an adorable pout got the best of Arthur. He slammed his book onto the table and folded his arms, staring back at the American. _

"_What? Can't I read in peace?" he asked, obviously irritated by the stare he was being given. _

"_Iggy... Do you love me...?" the look in those blue eyes changed to something sadder, which made the Brit sigh in defeat. _

_Arthur moved his form to the other end of the sofa, sitting himself down next to Alfred and pulling him into a gentle hug. _

"_Of course I love you, sweetheart, you're my everything." He whispered into his ear, getting in response a satisfied purr as Alfred hugged Arthur back, hiding his face in the Brit's chest. _

"_**I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts. 'Coz I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed." **_

_4__th__ July... The Brit's green eyes were staring into an empty fireplace as he listened to the rain pouring down, just like it had been pouring so many years ago. He should let go... He should forget, but he can't. He can't forget that the person he loved most once betrayed him... _

_His gaze moved to the invitation on the table, resting right next to his steaming cup of tea. 'For my darling Iggy' was written on it in Alfred's horrid handwriting. Though Arthur wondered if Alfred even felt like that towards Arthur anymore... _

_He had said so many hateful words to Arthur... But he had every right to say them. When Arthur had said that he wouldn't be coming to Alfred's party, the American had gotten sad, and when Arthur had explained himself, Alfred only got angry. _

"_Why can't you just let go of the past? It's long over, and you should just forget about it! You don't love me enough to let go... do you?" _

_Those words had hurt more than anything else. They brought crashing down the perfect world Arthur had lived in, the perfect fairytale. _

_A lone tear rolled down Arthur's cheek as he hugged closer Alfred's favourite bomber jacket, burying himself in its familiar scent. He wanted Alfred back... But no force in the world would make him go to his birthday party... _

_Arthur was losing his mind, the absence of Alfred affecting him badly. His lone tear was followed by another and another, the Brit soon crying uncontrollably, his body dropping down onto the sofa where he curled up, hugging Alfred's jacket tightly. _

"_**Every day we started fighting, and every night we fell in love. No one else could make me sadder, but no one else could lift me high above!" **_

"_You stupid git! Why do you always say things like that? You don't care about me at all, do you?! I wish you just went and died!" _

_Arthur hadn't meant those words... He hadn't meant any of them... It seemed like they fought with Alfred every day. Every day they found a new excuse to yell at each other for, though it was mostly Arthur's bad cooking that the American insulted him for. Didn't he think that it might hurt Arthur's feeling, hearing about all his flaws over and over? But then again, Alfred never used his brain..._

_A loud sob broke past Arthur's chapped lips- he was crying because of Alfred... again... Alfred was the only person who could make the Brit's stone cold expression falter, who could make him, shed a tear... Or rather many tears... Arthur buried his face into a pillow, sniffling loudly, the fabric of the pillow case soon becoming wet with tears. _

"_Arthu-" Alfred cut himself off as he laid eyes upon Arthur's sobbing form, wrapped up in blankets. _

_The American rushed over to his lover, picking him up, blanket and all, and gently lifting the fragile Brit onto his lap. Not saying anything, the American rocked Arthur back and forth, his eyes closed as he tried to contain his own tears- he never wanted to see Arthur like this. _

"_I'm sorry..." the whisper eventually left his lips, his strong arms hugging the smaller man closer to his chest. _

_Arthur raised his hand to rest it upon Alfred's cheek, America's warm skin feeling good against the Briton's cold one. His pale lips twisted into a small smile, a smile showing that he was okay, now that Alfred had apologized. He always apologized in the end... _

"_Arthur, I love you." Alfred whispered, resting his hand on top of Arthur's. _

_The Briton didn't respond, only wrapped his free arm around Alfred's neck and pulled himself up, to connect their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Arthur's tongue ran over Alfred's lower lip, asking for permission to enter the American's mouth. After a second of thought, that permission was granted, and Arthur slid his tongue into Alfred's wet cavern, where it went around exploring. Soon the two tongues met, starting a heated dance. _

_If this is what Arthur got after every insult, every fight, then he really didn't mind... Nobody else could make him as happy as Alfred did..._

" _**I don't know what I was doing, when suddenly we fell apart. Nowadays, I can not find her. But when I do, we get a brand new start!" **_

"_Arthur, we aren't working out." Blue eyes stared into terrified green ones, holding no mercy in them, even though the owner of the blue hues knew that he was tearing apart the heart of his loved Briton. _

"_W-What are you saying...? Put your bag down, sweetheart... Come inside..." Arthur pleaded helplessly, feeling tears stinging in his emerald eyes. How could the love of his life leave him like this...? Why...? What had he done wrong?_

"_I'm leaving you, Arthur." And even though Arthur already knew what was coming, those words were still like a slap across the face. But he allowed himself no tears this time, though, his expression staying completely cold, emotionless. _

"_Farewell then." He said, his voice freezing Alfred's heart, as Arthur slammed the door shut right in front of Alfred's face, dividing the two lovers forever... _

_Days turned into months and months in their turn into years. Songs, poems, stories and paintings were all born from Arthur's hand, all inspired by the same blue eyed angel that Arthur had lost long ago. _

_But he hadn't lost hope... He was still looking for Alfred, and once he found him nothing could come between them... ever..._

"_**I'm in love with a fairy tale, even though it hurts! 'Coz I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed! He's a fairy tale, even though it hurts! 'Coz I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed!" **_

Slowly, Arthur lowered his violin, opening his emerald eyes, not glazed over from tears that the flow of memories had forced on him. Everyone in the bar started clapping and some stood up, whistling and screaming for an encore.

Arthur didn't even send the crowd a smile- he turned around and was about to leave, when a familiar voice stopped him.

"IGGY!"

The Brit's eyes widened as he turned around to stare directly into a pair of perfect sapphires. Alfred's perfect sapphires.

"Iggy... I-I love you too..." he whispered, as he wrapped his strong arms around the shaking Briton.

"I'm sorry for ever running... I am sorry for ever abandoning you... I am sorry for everything, I love you so much, Iggy, and you're my fairy tale, like I am yours."

Arthur didn't respond, only gently wrapped his arms around his lover, finally feeling whole again. His other half had finally returned to him, and his blissful fairy tale would continue... forever... here, in Alfred's arms.


End file.
